FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to plastic jars, and more particularly to jars of the type commonly used to contain and dispense colored cosmetic materials, or substances of a type where a hermetic seal is required in order to preserve or protect the efficacy of the contained material or substance and the dispensing media which could be a puff, sponge or foam.